A Broken Pattern
by KattttChan
Summary: When the young witch Thea Marshall came to New Orleans, it was in search of the adoptive sister she lost all those years ago, when both their curses tore their family apart. What she finds is her sister pregnant, and wrapped up in family drama bigger than Belle could comprehend. Trapped in a world built on death, cruelty, and deception, Belle must find a way to protect her own.
1. A not-so-dead end

Hi there everyone! This is my first story on this website, and I'm super excited to see what everyone thinks! Basically this story is about my two OCs. First is Thea Fay Marshall, aka Belle, a little free spirited, slightly wild, and somewhat of a pacifist witch (a fairly okay one at that). My other OC is Elliot Delaney, who Thea has a very complicated and long past with. He's pretty much her best friends/werewolf bodyguard, and though sometimes she wants to punch him in his wolfy snout, she would do anything for him and vice versa. Thea's been searching for her adoptive sister, who we find out is my girl Hayley Marshall, for years, and is finally reunited with her in the lovely city of New Orleans. This story is about everything, good and bad, that ensues after she is pulled into the wonderful Mikaelson world. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story, as I've spent a lot of hard work on it. Thanks!

* * *

Emotions tucked away, Thea sauntered through the heavy glass doors of the Burger Hut, making sure to keep her chin up and eyes forward. If she showed any weakness, any hesitation, they'd label her as prey.

It was dark inside, with a few booths along the walls, some tables scattered here and there, all of them empty, and a bar. It would have been a nice place to eat if she wasn't there to interrogate people, all cozy and intimate. She just hoped whatever went down wouldn't get too ugly. Though she was willing to as a last resort, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

There was a group of five "people" huddled at the bar with drinks in hand, laughing rowdily as the gulped down the invasive liquid. Thea narrowed her eyes. She knew that those "people" were actually werewolves, but couldn't tell for sure which one was the alpha. They all felt the same to her, one monotone buzz of power.

The wolves looked over at her one by one, a few of them started to whisper back and forth as they elbowed each other. _Don't do anything suspicious. _She told herself. She couldn't let them suspect anything.

"And what's a pretty thing like you doing out at this time of night?" Belle, playing the part of innocent little human girl, jumped at the voice. She turned to see a man standing a little to close. If she hadn't sensed him, he would have completely snuck up on her, which was surprising considering he was so big. He was built like a linebacker, with greasy black hair that hung to his shoulders, beady black eyes and stubble across his chin and upper lip. He towered over her five feet four inches, which meant he was way taller than six feet tall. He had on a stained white T-shirt, faded jeans, and worn-in work boots, and stunk like cheap booze and cigarettes.

Thea gave him a charming smile and pretended to not notice the fact that he was leering at her. _What a pig? _Honestly, he could at least try to be a little less obvious with the whole lusty stare" thing.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out so late, it's dangerous out here." The man teased. Belle had the sudden urge to throw him against a wall, but resisted it. That would give a _really_ bad impression.

"I was driving past and wanted to check this place out. I've asked around, apparently you guys have great burgers, and I'm in the mood for meat." Thea was actually a vegetarian.

The big wolf let out a laugh. "You want a burger at eleven o'clock at night? How'd you figure that out?"

Well, I couldn't sleep, so I figured hey, why not go for a drive? Along the way I realized I was hungry, and now here I am."

He grinned and shook his head. "Well who am I to deny such a pretty face? Go on and take a seat at the bar. I'll bring you your burger."

Thea smiled back. "Thank you." She analyzed the inside as she walked towards the bar. There was a hallway with a few doors near the back, one was probably the bathroom, another one the kitchen, and there was probably an office somewhere. There were two other doors, one she was betting was the storage room, and she wasn't sure about the last one. Exactly two small windows, eight booths and ten tables. Nothing else really caught her eye. Thea picked the Wolves apart next. There were four males and one female. They were all tan, probably Hispanic, which wasn't surprising consider she was in Laredo Texas, with thick black hair, dark eyes, and full lips. One of the males had a mustache and another one had just the right amount of stubble on his face. The woman was exotic looking, all cheekbones and amazingly smooth looking hair.

Belle smiled at them. They didn't smile back.

As she sat down one of the males spoke. "What's a gringa like you doing all the way down here?"

She looked over at him, trying to keep her face neutral. _No laughing_. She reminded herself. Did he really just call her a gringa? Oh yeah, definitely hispanic. She looked over at the werewolf. There was an almost ferrel look in his eyes, like he was waiting to pounce, and it unsettled her. "I'm traveling across the US." Thea informed them. "I'm looking for my sister." That was true. She was looking for her adoptive sister, who had been kicked out when they were thirteen after shifting for the first time.

"Huh," A different man raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think Laredo was a place many people wanted to visit."

Thea shrugged. Boy, they asked a lot of questions. "I'm just following her trail." Thats the way it had always been. Thea was a sickly little thing as a child, too much magic inside of her. That combined with her lack of control made her physically weak. Hayley, Thea's older sister, was always better than her, always prettier, always had more friends, always had better grades, always was the better athlete, and Thea was always stuck trying to escape from under her shadow.

"Uh huh," The wolf nodded. "Makes sense I guess."  
There was a loud clang in the kitchen and Thea could sense Elliot's power. She was relieved, it was about time he got there. "What the hell is wrong with Luis?" The wolf with the mustache grumbled. "Why the hell is he always dropping shit?"

The woman wolf rolled her eyes. "Probably because he's an idiot, like you." She hissed. Thea could practically see the air between them boiling with tension. Lovers Quarrel?

Mustache wolf opened his mouth to say something, something nasty, but was stopped by the final wolf, the one with the stubble. "Why don't one of you go make sure he's alright instead of arguing like children in front of a customer." He paused to glare at them individually. "In fact, both of you go."

The woman got up immediately. The man followed more slowly, reluctantly, grumbling as they walked into the dark hallway. Thea looked over at the one with the stubble. He was the alpha. There was no other way the other wolves would have listened to him if he wasn't. Wolves were very touchy about that stuff. She had to give it to him, he was very good at hiding what he was. He was pretty good looking too, but being handsome and having killer hair didn't matter to her. He was the alpha of her sister's last pack. He had information she wanted, and she would get it.

There was a shout from the kitchen, then a gun shot, then four more. The she-wolf ran out, clutching her bloody arm. The other three wolves were on their feet in an instant. "Maria? What the hell happened?" The alpha snarled. His stool clattered to the ground as he stood. She started balling her eyes out, gasping and shaking as she spoke. It made Thea felt guilty. "It's a wolf! He killed Luis, and Frank!"

The alpha gestured with his head, and the remaining wolves disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

"He killed them!" She wailed, over and over again.

The's rose from her stool. "And they're going to kill the rest of you too, if you don't answer my questions that is."

The alpha turned his burning glare on her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, human? You have no right to kill my people!" The alpha roared. His dark eyes began to fade into a bright yellow color, wolf eyes. He lunged for her, only getting two steps before hitting an invisible wall. He wasn't getting any closer. "You're a witch?" He spat. "What does a witch want with us?"

"I told you. I just want you to answer few questions for me."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill her." Thea bluffed. She knew full and well that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to take a life, but he didn't need to know that.

Maria was flung into the air, clawing at her neck as she choked. Thea envisioned a giant hand wrapped around the woman's throat, gripping it in a vice.

"Let her go, you bitch! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Thea tightened the hand, and Maria let out a strangled scream.

The alpha had his eyes glued on Maria, and slowly, as she struggled and screamed, the bloodthirstiness faded from his features and his chest began to stop heaving. His eyes were brown again when he finally met Belle's. "Fine, just let her go." He begged.

Thea obliged, lowering Maria to the ground gently. She did what she had to do, but would not be unnecessarily cruel to people who didn't do anything to wrong her. The alpha was on the floor. He gathered Maria into his arms, holding her to him and whispering to her in Spanish. "After I tell you want you want to know, you'll leave?" The alpha asked. Thea nodded. "What are your questions?"

"A few weeks ago a wolf passed through here, a girl named Hayley. Do you remember her?"

His face twisted. "Of course I remember her. Hayley was a wild wolf, getting into fights and partying." _Some things never change_, Thea thought. His eyebrows raised. "She is the sister you were speaking of to Carlos?"

"Yeah, my only sister."

"You look alike."

That made Thea smile. Though the two girls were not blood related, they had no trouble of convincing people they were. Their coloring was similar, and that similarity was enough for people even though the shape of their features were not.

"Did she say anything? Anything about where she was going or who she was traveling with?"

"She did tell us that while in Virginia she encountered a man who told her about the Crescent Wolf Clan. She wanted to know about them."

Somebody in Mystic Falls? That didn't come as much of a surprise. That town was overrun with all sorts of creatures, good and evil, though mostly the latter. During her time in Mystic Falls, Thea had never heard of the Crescent Wolf Clan. She had arrived there a few days before Hayley left, but hadn't had the courage to confront her, even with Elliot's support. By the time she felt confident enough to do it, her sister was gone, and Belle had been looking for her ever since. "And what did you tell her?" Belle asked.

"I told her they were extinct. Nobody's seen a Crescent since they were banished from their home town in Louisiana over twenty years ago, and wolves without a pack tend to get picked off quickly, even ones as powerful as them."

Was it possible that her sister went after these wolves despite them being gone? Belle thought so. Hayley could be very determined. When she put her mind to something, nothing could stopped her. The sisters were very alike in that way.

"And where is this home of theirs?"

The alpha's jaw tightened, and when he spoke his voice was clipped and short. "New Orleans."

Thea's eyes narrowed. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Because everyone knows that New Orleans is a sinking ship." He growled. "Their King is a tyrant, a power hungry vampire who exiled the werewolves and won't let the witches practice their magic. Tales of his cruelty spread everywhere. He is a fool, and his pigheadedness will bring back the ones who built that city, and they will destroy him and everything he built."

"It sounds like you've had a personal experience with him." Thea observed, cocking her head.

He looked down, brows drawn together, in anger or pain she wasn't sure. "I was only six when he exiled us. Because of their bravery and refusal to back down, he killed my parents." His eyes swam with emotions. Grief. Anger. Hatred. "They weren't the only ones who fought back, but it just wasn't enough. Our packs were divided. He slaughtered so many of us I lost count. The rest of us fled into the bayou. I myself fled just weeks ago. I couldn't stay there. It was too painful a place." His jaw worked. Belle could see him trying to pull himself together by the string. "I told you what you wanted to know. You have killed enough of us. Now leave."

Thea stood there for a few seconds more, watching the alpha's face light up as Maria's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you." Thea said. She shuffled past the two wolves. Feeling badly for them, she paused at the door. "Hey alpha,"

He looked over his shoulder. "My name is Glen."

"Glen," She pulled a bag of herbs from her pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand, turning it over in his palm, studying it, his eyebrows drawn. "The rest of your pack isn't dead. Those bullets were blunted and dipped in wolfsbane, not enough to kill though. They should wake up in a few hours. That," She gestured to the little green pouch. "is for the after effects."

Glen's mouth opened in surprise. "I— uh— thank you..?"

"Thea. Thea Marshall." She smiled infectiously at him. "Sorry about all of this." She waved her hand around the general area. "Most werewolves wouldn't just tell me what I needed to know without a fight."

Glen smiled back reluctantly. "Maybe just ask first next time?"

"Gotcha." She winked.

Outside Elliot was waiting for her, his back pressed against the cold black metal of the car, looking all menacing and strong and whatnot. Elliot was a werewolf, albeit one of the more friendly ones. He was blonde-haired and grey-eyed, with his straight locks tied back into a little bun at the nape of his neck. Elliot, like Thea, was searching for a sibling, his younger brother.

He uncrossed his impressive arms as she approached. "So, how'd it go?"

"Good...I think. Their alpha was pretty relieved when I told him nobody was actually killed."

"Find anything out about your sister?"

"I think so. They told me my sister was asking about the Crescent Wolf Clan."

Elliot suddenly looked sick, and it made her freak out a little. Thea had known Elliot for almost seven years, and never had she seen him look so...disturbed. Angry, terrified, joyus, sure. But the expression he wore now was a new one. "What?" He didn't answer. "Elliot what is it? Is my sister in trouble?"

"Did your sister have a mark like this?" He held out his arm, directing her to the small birthmark on his wrist she had seen so many times before. She had never thought twice about it.

"Yeah, she did." Thea said slowly. Now that she thought about it, his mark looked identical to Hayley's. "On her shoulder. But what does that have to do—"

"I'm from the Crescent Clan." Thea blinked at him. _Holy shit._ "My family was one of the lucky ones that got out. If your sister has this mark, then she's one of us." He continued. "After their exile, most of the Crescents went into hiding deep in the bayou. Nobody's seen them in years."

"If nobody's seen them then she could still be there, searching." Thea knew she shouldn't be letting herself get so excited. She couldn't count the times she had be disappointed in the hunt for her sister, but still, she clung to the hope that they would eventually be reunited. "We have to get to New Orleans."

Elliot pulled out his phone and started typing away. "The next flight to New Orleans isn't for two days. We'll have to drive."

"I'm totally fine with that." She practically skipped to the car. As she grabbed the handle she felt a familiar feeling, and her eyes began to sting. This could be _the_ city. "I hope she's there."

"I know." Elliot smiled reassuringly at her across the hood of the car. "I hope she is too."

* * *

Well? What did you guys think? Feel free to review and whatnot! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Unresolved Riddles

Thea stared absently out the window, so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that they arrived at their motel and Elliot parked the car. He studied the side of her heart shaped face. Elliot had always thought Thea was beautiful from they day they met, both inside and out. Her smooth skin held a naturally tan tone, like she had spent a long weekend at the beach, and the sun that poured through the window made her powder blue eyes sparkle with vitality. They were large and almond shaped, rimmed with a curtain of dark lashes and accented with arched brows. Her cheekbones were high and sculpted, her full lips were pursed in thought, and forehead slightly large. Thea's cho plays brown hair tied up in a ponytail, but usually she let it down and it tumbled down her back and to her waist in loose waves, like a slow flowing river. She was a beautiful girl, but it wasn't just her looks that made her beautiful. She was beautiful in her soul.

Her eyes wandered back to Elliot. As he watched, a shy smile spread across her lips, making her eyes scrunch up. "Sorry, I zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?" Elliot asked, turning the key and shutting the car off.

"I just keep wondering about my sister. I mean, it's been six years since we've seen each other. That's a long time." Her brows drew together. "All these what ifs keep circling around in my mind."

"Thea Joy Fay-Marshall, are you actually nervous?"

She crinkled up her nose at him using her full name. She usually just went by Thea Marshall, since despite Fay being such a well know witch family, they were not exactly black-and-white good, and had made a lot of enemies. The last name Marshall brought forward too many memories she preferred to keep locked up, but it also held many good memories for her. "Maybe I'm a little bit nervous.."

Thea was one of those naturally confident souls who didn't have any qualms about making a fool out of herself in front of a large group of people, or doing the things that she wanted to do even when everyone else was laughing, so seeing her nervous was a rare occurrence. She had this spunk about her, this charisma that you couldn't find anywhere else.

"You can't let those thoughts get to you, Thea."

"I know, I know." She w aved him off, but the way she subconsciously shook her right leg, up and down, up and down, told him that what was going on inside her head wasn't nearly as serene as she was acting. "I just need to stop thinking about it. I need a distraction."

"How about we get a room first?" Elliot suggested, climbing out of the car. Thea followed him. She went to get her suitcase from the trunk, but Elliot already had it and was wheeling it across the parking lot along with his. Belle ran after him. "I'm a big girl, you know. I can carry my own stuff."

Big? Thea barely reached his shoulders. She was a little over five feet, maybe 5'3", with wide hips and a small bust. Some people referred to it as pear shaped.

"I'm more than aware you can get your own stuff. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Thea rolled her eyes so dramatically he thought they might get stuck.

They walked inside laughing, and the clerk gave them a strange look a she handed over the room key. Their room wasn't anything fancy. It opened up into a den type thing complete with a beat up couch, two recliners, and a TV, with the kitchen on the far side and a deep red painted door leading to the bathroom right next to it. There was red another door on the wall to the left of them that lead to a nice sized room with a giant bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Elliot offered as Thea took her bags from him and dropped them on the sofa.

She looked at him as if he just offered her his decapitated hand. "Why would you do that? That bed's big enough for the both of us, and besides, I trust you to behave yourself." She winked at him before skipping into the bedroom and throwing herself down on the stiff mattress. "Do you still have that ring Eloise made?" Thea asked as Elliot entered the room.

"I think so," He didn't sound so sure. Elliot scowled and reached into his pocket. Sure enough, there was the ring. He slipped it on. Apparently Wolves were despised in this city, so Thea got one of her witch friends to teach her how to make rings that could mask ones true nature, sort of like glamor.

While she had a massive amount of raw power, Thea didn't really know many spells and chants. She could do the basics without any effort, moving things around, channeling, things like that, and she was especially good at reading auras. But without having the words placed in front of her, Thea couldn't do complicated spells. She had all the raw power in the world, but nothing to channel it into.

Thea's stomach made a loud rumbling noise. Elliot shook his head. Only her. "Let's go grab something to eat before we start searching."

"I could use a good meal." Thea admitted. She hadn't eaten anything since but greasy fast food salads and cheap gas station snacks since they started their journey.

Outside the city was buzzing. There was movement and color everywhere. The sun was bright and the sky cloudless, people were singing and dancing in the streets, tourists snapping pictures left and right. The energy around them was breathtaking.

Elliot gazed around as his surroundings, drinking them in. "I can see why people want to live here."

Thea nodded in agreement. "Me too. It's breathtaking." It had just the right blend of city hustle and bustle and country community that made it very appealing to her.

"Maybe we could stick around for a little?"

Pulling her eyes way from a man banging on his drum on the next street corner, Belle looked up at him, studying him. Did _he_ really just say that? Elliot _never_ wanted to stick around. "Is all that greasy food finally getting to your brain?"

Elliot chuckled."Ha ha. _No_." He suddenly looked serious. "It's just that you always hate the places we go to, and from what I've seen you don't totally hate it here. It might be good for you to relax, get your mind off your sister for a bit."

"_I can't_." Thea said adamantly. They had stopped on the corner by the drummer, facing each other a little tensely. She was starting to get angry, and though it took a lot to make that happen, once she was angry there was no stopping her. "I can't get my mind off it. I can't relax. Not until I find her."

"Why not?" Elliot crossed his arms. Thea was like a iron wall once she set her mind do something, unmovable. "You're the one who's always talking about chilling out. You know, taking things one day at a time. You're exhausted Thea, I can see it. so why can't you take you're own advice?"

"Because we're _so close_!" She yelled. She was upset, angry mostly. Angry because after all the time they spent looking, after all the tears, the frustration, and the blood, and even though he knew how much it meant to her, he wanted to quit right before they finally reached the finish line. "I can _feel_ it. We're _so close_ to finding my sister, and I'm not going to slow down now because I'm a little tired. I'm not going to quit. She wouldn't quit on me."

"_Bullshit!_" Elliot exclaimed. He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "It's been two years since I agreed to help you find her, and I still don't get why you're so hellbent on it! She _left you_ Thea! She left you and didn't look back!" He regretted the words immediately after they left his mouth. It was a low blow and Elliot knew it, but she didn't harden like most would, instead the curtain behind her eyes fell, and he could see how much she wanted it, and he could see how much he hurt her.

"_Because—!_" Her voice broke. Why _was_ she so determined? Tgea asked herself. Why couldn't she bring herself to give up? The answer was simple. And she spoke it, chest still heaving with anger. "Because she's my _sister_!"

Their gazes burned into each other for a long time, and not in the steamy lovey dovey kind of way. People brushed past, eyes flicking between the warring pair. Thea finally spoke, this time her voice was contained, like she was holding back all of her emotions, afraid to let it overflow. "_She's my family_."

Elliot cast his eyes downward. _God_, he felt like such an _ass_. Thea was hard to piss off, but he knew exactly how to push her buttons, and he had done just that. "_Thea—_"

"—The food looks good here." She cut him off. She didn't want to fight anymore. He said what he wanted to and made his point. "We should grab something—" A building across the street caught her eyes. Jardin Greis. Grey Garden. The name was familiar, but she couldn't remember from where.

A concerned look made it's way onto his face. "What is it?"

"I'm just gonna go check out that shop across the street." She gestured with her head. "Go grab us a table. I'll be back in five."

Before he could begin to protest, she started to march her way across the street like a puppet on a string. Why was the little building so familiar?

Suddenly pictures flashed in front her eyes. There was a woman out front, an upset woman. _Angelica._ How Thea knew her name she wasn't sure, but she knew. She was beautiful, with pale blonde hair that fell around her angelic face like silk, and a pair of deep grey eyes. There was a large amount of wisdom in them that contrasted greatly with her youthful appearance. _Vampire_. She was wore a cloak made of a rich red fabric, the color of blood, and occupied herself by tying her horse, a creature just as beautiful as she, to a post nearby. Finally content with the knot, Angelica cast a wary look down the street before disappearing into the shop.

The pictures suddenly stopped then. A belle jingled overhead as she entered. She didn't even remember crossing the street. Thea, familiar with her vision knew that sometimes she had black outs, peered around the shop curiously.

It was a mess inside, dark too. Everything was placed on shelves disorderly, rows of mismatched herbs, racks with dangling charms, a wall of books. She could barely find her feet in the mess. Thea could see a head moving around above the shelves a little was in front of her, and called out to it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi!" A pretty waif of a girl moved out from behind a shelve of herbs. She smiled at Belle with her dark eyes. Her skin was a light brown color, and her hair was a short mass of curls a few shades darker. "Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

Thea nodded to their surroundings absently. "I can see why."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to straighten it up in here. I just haven't had the time. You would think that I would though with how calm its been lately..." The girl seemed to notice that she was rambling, and clapped her hands together softly. She seemed to notice how distracted Thea was. "You looking for anything specific?"

"Hnh?" Thea pulled her eyes away from a shelve of portraits on the far side of the room. Angelica was the third portrait in.

The other woman looked over her shoulder to where Belle had been focused. "Those are all the people that owned this store. My ancestors."

"Can you tell me about her?" She pointed.

She hesitated a bit, gazing at Angelica's portrait in admiration. "She's my great, great, great, great grandmother, Angelica Pardune. She was powerful, had an amazing aptitude for visions. She lead our local Coven a hundred and some years ago." Her eyes slid back to Belle warily. It was understandable. Belle was just some stranger asking a lot of questions about her family. "Why are you so curious about her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I, uh," Thea wasn't sure whether or not to tell her. But she knew that if she was going to live in this town and search for her sister, she needed to make friends with the local people. Who knew, she might even come to consider some of them friends. And after all, Angelica was the girl's ancestor. "I had a vision about her. Though it wasn't anything major. She was just standing outside tying up her horse before walking inside."

KArie grinned. "You're a witch?"

Thea nodded, and she couldn't keep from smiling back. Thea loved people, and she loved making them smile.

She shoved THea's shoulder affectionately, her previous caution thrown out the window. It was amazing how just being of the same people could evoke such a sense of comradeship. "Why didn't you just say so? I'm Katie Pardune."

"Thea Marshall, but you can just call me Thea."

"It's been a while since we've had a new witch in town." Katie said, moving to stand behind the front counter. "What brings you around here?"

"I'm looking for my sister." Katie's eyes lit up as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the glass counter. "She's not a witch." Thea assured. "She's a we—" Glen's words echoed through her head._ He slaughtered so many of us I lost count._ She stopped herself _just_ in time. "—iner. She's just a wiener. A completely human non-magical non-supernatural wiener."

"That's" Katie scrambled to find something to say. "...no fun."

Thea mentally slapped herself. "You can say that again."

The bell over the door rang, and in walked Elliot. His face was a mask of concern, which only faded once he swept the room. His eyes stayed on Katie for a second, then made contact with Thea.

"You were gone a while." He said sheepishly. Obviously she wasn't in mortal peril like he thought. "I got worried."

"I'm fine." She asserted, still a little ticked off about their earlier argument. Even with that puppy dog face he had on, she wouldn't forgive him, not yet. Not until he bought her lunch. Then she'd think about it. Maybe.

"Good," Seeing that she wasn't going to really acknowledge him any time soon, much less leave her conversation with the cashier, he began to awkwardly shift from foot to foot every couple of seconds. She leaned against the counter, watching him with crossed arms and a entertained look. Finally he cracked. "I'll wait outside."

Katie looked between the two as Elliot exited, but didn't say anything to her.

"I should probably go before he decides to send out an amber alert."

"You know, a bunch of us witches are getting together for a little girls night at a local bar tonight. Want to come?"

Thea grinned, flattered by the invitation. She wasn't aware the effect she had on people. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to meet some new people."

"Alright," Katie scribbled something down on a piece of paper. She held it out to Thea. "Here, text me and I'll send you the address."

"I will do that," Thea slipped it into her pocket and headed towards the door. "See you tonight Katie!"

"See ya!"

Almost as soon as she was clear of the store, Elliot was on her, and he was pissed. "Here I am worried that you're on the ground choking on your own blood, when in fact you're in there having girl talk with the cashier.

"What are you?" Thea sped up her pace. "My mother?"

"Thea." Elliot kept pace with her easily, and she cursed her short legs. Actually, no she didn't. Her legs were averagely sized, Elliot's were humongously long, so she cursed his instead. "Thea!" He grabbed her arm.

"Can you see I'm trying to ignore you?" Thea asked as she wrenched free. For the rest of the walk they didn't speak. Thea trekked ahead angrily, while Elliot followed in his cloud of negativity.

It was only once they got inside that Elliot dared to speak. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

Thea took off her worn converses and threw them down in front of the couch with such force that one of them bounced off in the opposite direction. "I'm mad at you."

"I know," Elliot murmured. Thea kept on with her task of getting ready for bed as he spoke. "I said some really bad things, and it was uncalled for. I was a complete asshole—"

"_Yeah_, you are." She interrupted. She finally stopped, her focus completely on him. For the second time that day, the two friends had a stand off. This one, however, was less about anger, and more about honesty, about getting to the bottom of some unresloved issues.

Thea's head shook in confusion, the pain glimmering in her moist eyes. "Why would you say those things to me? You know how much this all means, how important I think it is."

"I don't know. I guess I just—" Elliot sighed. He hated that he made her upset, but no matter how much what he was saying could hurt them, he knew she would want him to say it. "I just don't want what we have to end."

"What?" Thea asked, her voice cracking a little at the end. Did he really think that? Her switch from defending herself to assuring him was automatic. It was instinct. "Elliot that would never happen."

"I know," He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit. Suddenly he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to change anything. "I know it's stupid."

"No it's not." She insisted. Thea rested her hand firmly on his arm. "No it's not. It's how you feel, that's not stupid."

Her sparking eyes were gazing into his with determination. She wanted him to put it all out there, so he did."But I can't help but be afraid. I mean the only reason we're even together is to find your sister. This is the closest we've ever come. Once we find her, you'll have what you want. You'll have what you've been looking for for years. There'll be no reason for you to stay," He dropped on to the couch. "and I'm scared you won't."

_Wow. _Thea gaped at him in disbelief. She didn't know he felt that way, and she didn't know he felt that she would just abandon him like others had abandoned her. She would never. She _could_ never. "How can you talk so selfishly?" Elliot reeled back from her touch. He had just spoken his greatest fear, being abandoned again, and that was _not_ the reaction he expected. "Elliot, you're my _best friend._" She shook her head. "I would never do that. _Never_. We've been through hell together. If you think that I'd just throw that all away for something like this...you must not know me at all ."

"Except I do know you." He rose from his spot on the cushions. "That's why I'm afraid. I know how much she means to you.

"Don't you know how much you mean to me?" Thea murmured. She threw her arms around him, but he stayed tense. Belle kept her face buried in his neck as she spoke. "The same way Hayley's my sister, you're my brother. Not by blood, by bond. By choice. And I'm not giving that up, _ever_."

And with that, Elliot's shoulders relaxed.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Feel free to review and let me know! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Blame it on the booze

Hiya there readers! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I needed time to recover from the last couple of traumatizing episodes. Everything with my children fighting with each other, and deceiving each other just breaks my little ol' heart\3 (WHAT KLAUS SAID ABOUT HAYLEY STILL HURTS. I CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW MY BABY BELLE IS GOING TO REACT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT)

JK, actually things got super crazy for me at him with my family, and school, and just life in general. Plus, we just moved about two weeks ago so stress is extra high at home. I had practically no time to write : ( I promise it won't take this long again, hopefully.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, I love you and it really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Cars purred past as Thea made her way to the address Katie texted her. It was a bar a few blocks away from her motel, close enough for her to walk but far enough that even she had enough sense to not wear heels, instead opting for a pair of comfortably broken in combat boots.

You never knew when you'd have to flee from a guy, or girl, for trying to grope you when you're drunk.

A giant blue sign hung out front of the bar, with large white letters that read Rousseau's. Inside it looked like any other bar. There was a round bar table smack dab in the middle, with stools surrounding it, then that whole set up was surrounded by more tables in every direction.

Thea searched the mass of faces, but Katie was nowhere to be seen. Thea shrugged and weaved through the crowds of people to the bar. She plopped down on a stool a few seats away from the other guests so when Katie and her friends got there they had places to sit. The bartender was conversing with a group of people on the far side of the bar, but when she saw Belle she said something to them along the lines of 'be right back', and hustled over to her.

"What can I get you?" She was probably a couple years older than THea, taller too, with loose golden blond curls that fell a little past her shoulders, and blue-green eyes that held a vast amount of knowledge and curiousness. Her jaw line was impressive too.

"Surprise me," Thea answered. Because she wasn't even turning twenty for a few more weeks, Belle had a fake ID or two nestled somewhere in her wallet, but the bartender didn't even ask.

"If you insist." She chuckled. Her name tag read Camille. Thea focused on her, on her aura. It was a pale, greenish color, filled with swirls of blue intelligence and purple craving for understanding. What drew Thea's eyes though was the dark stain up by her shoulder. As she watched it spread, slowly creeping over her like a storm cloud, swallowing her light.

Scenarios played through her mind as she wondered what could have made such a dark spot on the laughing bartender. She didn't look damaged. She didn't have any physical scars. But Thea knew that scars didn't have to be visible to be real.

Thea rested her chin on her palms, elbows on the counter, and searched the room again. The bartender eyed her curiously. "Looking for someone?" Thea nodded slowly. She would be seriously bummed if Katie didn't show. She was actually looking forward to meeting some new people and having a good time. It had been so long since she had a chance to relax, she meant really relax, without having to worry about where her sister was and if she was okay. "And you're new around here too, aren't you?

"Yeah, actually" That made Thea perk up, her blue eyes flicking up to Camille. "How'd you guess?"

"You have the whole 'new person in a new place' thing going on." Camille informed her, gesturing to Thea's general area with her hand. She handed Thea a cup of dark brown liquid. "How long have you been in town?"

"About, uh, five hours, give or take." Thea admitted. She barely resisted the urge to make a face as the bitter liquid slid down her throat. It burned, but it was a good burn.

"You're off to a good start then." Camille assured her. "You've already made friends. This town leaves most people screaming and running for the hills."

Thea laughed as she took another sip. "I'll keep that in mind when I start shopping around for real estate."

Camille was called away by a group of girls, one of whom was a pretty brunette wearing a sash that said 'just turned 21'.

Thea _wished_ she was twenty one.

And so she sat there at her spot at the bar, on that same hard wooden stool, watching as drunken people came and went. The passing people saw the lone girl at the bar, the one with the sparkling blue eyes and bright smile, and they wondered what she would be doing in a dark place like that.

The next thing Thea knew she downed five more drinks, and had been over two hours since she arrived, but Katie never showed. She didn't even text Thea to let her know. _Rude. _

Well, maybe something came up. Thea told herself. She had only met Katie a couple hours ago. And sure, she was kind, and sure Belle liked her, but she didn't know much about Katie's personal life.

"Stood up?" Camille leaned on the bar next to her. She had been checking on the younger girl every twenty minutes or for the past five hours.

"I think so." Thea shrugged for the second time that night . No use in crying over spilled milk. "I don't think I've ever been stood up before."

Camille eyed her for a few seconds, mulling over what she was about to say. She just look so, so _distraught_. Whoever she was meeting she couldn't have known for that long. _Must be the alcohol._ "If you want, you could be my plus one to this fundraiser masquerade ball tonight. This rich guy is throwing it, but it's for a good cause, and I can show you around after." Camille offered. She felt bad for the girl, stuck by herself in a new, strange place. She had been in her shoes what, and she wished someone would have come along and helped her out. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"A masquerade ball?" Thea perked up. She raked her mind for outfit ideas and began to feel down again. "I don't think I have anything to wear to something like that."

"You should check out Madam Sephim's. She has the best gowns." Camille offered. "They're cheap too."

It was an extremely generous offer Camille was extending, and Thea just couldn't say no.

"It would be an amazing end to my crappy night,"

Camille smiled as she pulled her phone out. "I promise not to blow you off."

"That would be nice." Thea punched her number in. "I'm Thea by the way."

"Cami."

"Alright then, Cami. I'll see you..." Thea frowned. "...later?"

"Oh, right." Cami laughed. "You can meet me here at eight and we can walk over together." Cami said. "It's only a few blocks away, even in heels it shouldn't be too bad."

And that was how Thea ended up back at the room with an arm full of costume type gowns, masks, shoes, and jewelry. She bought three gowns, and with Elliot's help managed to narrow it down to one.

It was just a plain black sheath gown that covered her all the way to her feet, with a choker neck and no back. Her breasts were just the right size for her to be able to go braless without having to worry about herself flopping around. Her favorite part of it though was the back. Right over her butt rested a giant bow that had tails that were as long as the gown. It looked like a giant rainbow colored butterfly had landed on her ass.

She styled her hair into a bun, letting a few strands fall around her face, and spent a few minutes putting on makeup...okay maybe more than a few. She even bought little black butterfly earrings for her many piercings.

"So I can't come?" Elliot pouted. He was slumped cross-legged on the couch eating a bowl of those instant ramen noodle things, slurping loudly between words.

"Nope, but you _can_ come zip me up."

Grumbling loudly, Elliot pulled himself up from the couch. "I hope you know, I'm never going to be that comfortable again."

"Life is full of sacrifices," She teased. Elliot could be a drama queen sometimes, most of the time. "now can you please zip me?"

"Only because you begged." His fingers shook slightly as he reached for her zipper. It was low on her back, right above that superb ass of hers, and he had to move that giant bow out of the way to get it. There was another much smaller one at the back of her neck. He zipped her quickly, as to avoid unwanted uncomfortableness, something that Thea, as usual, would be completely oblivious to. She firmly believed that nothing was inherently awkward, that a situation was only awkward if you yourself made it awkward.

Thea gave him a few twirls. "How do I look? _Great_, right? I know." He started to speak. "—No, stop, you're making be blush."

With an eye roll he said. "Oh, shut the hell up, Belle." She flipped him off and he laughed at the childish gesture. "You really _do_ look good though."

Thea cocked her head as she grinned. "Thanks, Eli. You don't look too bad yourself. You've got the whole homeless guy thing down _pa—_" She squealed as he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her out of her heels. "I was _joking! I_ _was joking!_ Elliot, _I swear,_ if you mess up this dress I'll—" She paused. Thea didn't like violence. She didn't even like threatening violence.

"You'll what?" Elliot teased, already fully aware of that information.

"—I'll be _very_ upset."

"Promise to bring me back some fancy finger food and I'll release you."

"_Really, h'orderves?_ That's what you want?" She tried to squirm away, only resulting in Thea getting herself more tightly held, then gave up resisting. He won _this_ round. "You know what, I'm not even surprised that's what you want." Elliot was ruled by his stomach. "Fine, I'll bring you some. Now get off before you wrinkle me. This is a very sophisticated event, you know."

"Alright, I'm off." He held his hands up as if to show her that he was no longer restraining her, like she couldn't feel it for herself. "I don't even know how she got you to agree to going. You hate things like this."

"You and me both," Thea was standing in front of the big mirror attached to the top of their dresser, classic motel furniture, and Elliot was leaning against the wall next to the wooden structure. "What was her name again?"

"Camille, and I think it was the alcohol that made me do it."

Elliot shook his head. "You always were a light weight."

"And you're always lucky I'm a pacifist." Thea shook her mascara at him threateningly.

"Was that a— a threat?" He tried to keep his look of surprise on his face, and he succeeded, for about ten seconds, until he dissolved into chuckles. "I didn't think you were allowed to do that."

"For you, anything."

"You're so sweet."

Finally satisfied with it, she shoved her makeup back into its bag an threw it in a drawer. "I'm off now, darling. Don't wait up for me." She gave him a tight hug, and when she pulled away she felt a little sad. She liked hugs, liked them a lot. She liked the way they made her feel. Wanted. Loved. That's all she, all anybody, ever wants. "I'll be back later."

"Be back by 12!" Elliot called as she started towards the door.

"I'll be at the door at 11:59!"

"Don't drink and drive!"

"Of course not!"

"Make good choices!"

"I always do!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"No dropping acid, bird feeding, or bedazzling jeans, got it!"

"Have fun," He heard the door open. "but not too much fun!"

"Never!"

The door clicked behind her, leaving Elliot with only the buzzing from the cheap table lamp in the corner to break the silence. He sighed, eyes passing over the room blankly. He hated being alone. With a sudden determination and a half full stomach, Elliot decided he would do a little more digging of his own. He had been asking around earlier, and found out some interesting information about the local wolves from a witch with a daytime tour guide job. Yanking his coat up from the floor, he follwed after Belle onto the street, then started in the other direction, towards the bayou.

He was going to find himself some werewolves.

* * *

Soooooo? what do you think? I know, it's not as long as I was originally going to make it, but it seemed like a good place to stop, and I wanted to get this out there for y'all. The next update will probably be Saturday or Sunday because I already have half of it done, Monday at the latest.

Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review and favorite and all that good stuff because I really do appreciate it! (it actually really motivates me to know that people like what I'm writing). Thanks again!

-Kat =^•.•^=


	4. Romeo and Juliet

Howdy y'all! Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update. Life likes to keep me busy. But I figured out that I'm probably going to update every Tuesday or Wednesday, so yaaayyy :) Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, I really it! It makes me so happy when I get the little email beeps on my phone and I see that it's one of you. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"You look amazing, Cami!" Thea nearly fell off her heels when she saw the bartender. "Like seriously hot." Cami's gown was pure white, and hugged close to her body to show off her killer curves. On her back she had a pair of giant white wings, angel wings, which Belle tried not to crush as she hugged her."Aw, thanks Thea." She held the younger girl at arms length and grinned. "You look killer."

"Why thank you," Thea did a little bow before slipping her arm through

Cami's. Their heels clicked the concrete as they walked, Cami leading the way. "Exactly what _kind_ of people are going to be at this ball?" She hadn't really thought it over when she accepted the invitation. For all she knew this place could be crawling with werewolves, or vampires, or something even _more_ dangerous. She could even bump into her sister.

Cami looked puzzled. That was a strange question. "The upper class kind, I suppose?"

_She didn't know._ THea realized. Cami didn't know about how this town was crawling with vampires, in fact, they just passed two walking in the other direction. A man with an old school cap, dazzling blue eyes, and a face full of stubble. She could feel his power. He was younger than a hundred, but older than fifty. She was going to guess around seventy. The man that walked by his side was dark skinned, with an afro and a predatory swagger to his walk. He felt a lot younger than his companion, probably only around forty.

"Well, I promised I'd bring Elliot back fancy h'orderves. He's really looking forward to them."

"_Oh_, Elliot?" Cami teased. "Boyfriend?"

"As if," Thea shook her head. "and I say that in a completely loving way." She pulled up a picture of them together on her phone. It was last year when they're went to visit Thea's grandmother in New Jersey for three weeks. She had this cozy little beach house up there, and she meant beach house. The backyard was all sand. In the picture Thea was wearing this little blue and white string bikini that her friend Aria picked out, and Elliot had on his favorite red and black swirled swim shorts. He was lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his torso. His face was pressed to her stomach as he grinned, she remembered how much it hurt because it was only four days after she got her belly button pierced, with Thea's head thrown back in laughter and her hands raised to the sky. "That's him, but he's paler now."

"He's cute." Cami teased. "Really cute."

"I know he is." Thea admitted. She stuffed her phone back into her back. "But Elliot is my best friend. We've known each other for almost eight years. Since we were twelve."

"And you expect me to believe that in eight years, nothing has happened between the two of you?" Cami asked. "You're both attractive people."

"Now I never said _that_." Thea said slyly.

"Oh my gosh!" Cami exclaimed. "You two were a thing!"

"When we're were like thirteen and fourteen, yeah, and then again when I turned eighteen." During their three week stay at her Gran's, Elliot and Thea spent most of their time lost in each other. But despite how much fun they had, and despite what an amazing guy he was, it just didn't feel _right_. She couldn't deny that the connected, in more ways than one, but it didn't make her feel like that was _it_, the end, like that was the feeling she spent her whole life searching for and would give up anything for. It was love, but it wasn't _true_ love. "It just wasn't meant to be though. He just wasn't _the_ one."

"I know all about that. Trust me." Cami smiled bitterly. "I have the unfortunate tendency of being attracted to the bad boy, and most of the time he's not just a bad boy, he's a bad guy."

Thea sighed. "I had one of those once." She knew all about the bad boy type.

"A story for another time I guess." Cami chuckled. She gestured across the street. "There it is."

_Wow._ Thea didn't know what to say as she and Cami walked into the dark venue. All around them was creeping mist that tickled their skin and hauntingly strobing lights. There were women dressed in all black outfits, twirling hula hoops and sauntering around with dangerous snakes taller than Thea. Ballet dancers were spinning on pedestals, and contortionists were busy folding themselves in every possible way shape and form. There were even arial dancers swinging from the celling with expert movement. The beat of the music danced across Thea's skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. "This place is _bad ass."_

Cami nodded, eyes searching the room. "You can say that again."

"This place is bad—who's that?" Thea watched the approaching couple from the corner of her eye. The man in a tux and the woman in a dark gown.

Vampires. Very old vampires.

The man was attractive, and tall too, probably six feet, with a nice, fit build. He had a slim face, high cheekbones, and full lips, and the bottom half of his face was covered in light stubble. He was probably in his late twenties, early thirties when he was turned, but the slight creases in his forehead spoke volumes about his stress level as a human. His hair was curly and dirty blonde, and cropped short, and his light blue eyes held a disturbingly cunning look. The woman with his was absolutely breathtaking, slim like a runway model but with a much more menacing walk. Her light blonde locks were tied up into a elegant bun. Her face was youthful and her lips were full and pouty, with a pair of pale blue eyes that matched the man's.

The woman looked extremely pleased to see Cami, but as soon as the man laid eyes on her his smile fell. He whispered to the woman angrily, but that smirk of hers never disappeared.

The woman broke away from him. "Cami, darling, you look precious." She cooed.

"Thanks, Rebekah. This party is ridiculous. I don't think I really fit in with this dress."

"Standing out is good." Thea assured.

Rebekah eyed Thea.

"Oh, yeah! Rebekah, this is Thea. Thea, this is Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled politely, but for some reason Thea found the smile sort of _off_. "Any friend of Cami's is a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you too,"

The man approached the threesome of women. The way he sauntered towards them made Thea feel a little queasy. "Is he the infamous on again off again?" Cami asked.

"He's the brother, actually," He informed her "and my sister is right. You do look stunning."

Cami looked him up and down. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

He gave her a dazzling smile, the kind of smile the players used to break hearts. that he directed mostly at women. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise," He said.

Thea didn't think he looked like the devil. A little mischievous, sure, but not evil.

Rebekah put her hand on Thea's shoulder. "Nik, this is Thea, Cami's friend."

He glaced at Thea as if he was just noticing her. "Ah, Thea." He smirked, his eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Goddess. The name suits you."

Thea smiled. A man walked by carrying a tray of little dough balls, filling unknown to her, and she grabbed two and stuffed one into her mouth.

"My name is Niklaus," He took her free hand and kissed it. "but all my friends call me Klaus."

She nearly choked on her food ball, and ripped her hand from his to grasp at her throat. _Klaus? Niklaus? _A _sister_ named Rebekah? She looked between the two siblings. He was an Original. "_Holy shit._" She coughed, still half choking. "You're _Niklaus Mikaelson_."

"That I am." He said with a pleased smirk.

"You know Klaus?" Cami asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I, uh—" Thea stuttered. How did she explain to Cami that the man who was looking at her with such interest was actually a vampire-werewolf hybrid, and not just any old vampire-werewolf hybrid, but the original one, and was over 1000 years old? Not to mention he was a psychotic, narcissistic, paranoid killer. "_Well_, no. Not personally, anyways. I know _of_ him and his, uh, you know, _accomplishments_."

"Oh, what kind of accomplishments?" She asked innocently.

Thea completely blanked.

"Art, _mostly_." Klaus informed Cami, but his eye were glued on Thea. It made her feel so uncomfortable, which was exactly what he wanted. Thea knew that he was daring her to say something, to give something away to the bartender about what he was and what he could do. But she didn't, because she feared the backlash, because she had heard the stories."I have a few pieces in galleries around the world."

Cami looked impressed. "I didn't know you were an artist."

She would be suprised what she didn't know about the vampire.

"You'd be surprised the kinds of secrets my brother has." Rebekah smiled at them, but Thea could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"I need booze." Rebekah began to walk away before anyone could answer her mysterious comment.

"I think I'll go with her."

Thea trailed after the blonde vampire. "What exactly are you planning on doing with Cami?" She asked, parking herself right next to her at the bar. Thea didn't care if she just met her three hours ago, Cami had been kind to her, and whatever Rebekah and her psycho brother were planning to do to her, Thea was going to try to stop it.

Rebekah sipped her drink nonchalantly. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"That's unfortunate then."

The vampire tried to turn towards Thea to threaten her, but found she couldn't move. In fact, the more she tried to move, the more pain shot through her limbs. "_What did you do?"_ She hissed.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Rebekah glared daggers through her. "You're _a witch_."

"And you're _a vampire_." She moved closer to Rebekah, so that she could look right into her cold blue eyes as she spoke. "Cami is _my friend_. You're trying to manipulate _my friend_. I don't like that."

"Well, you won't be much of a concern for long." The blonde said slyly. "Witches in this town who practice magic always end up dead."

Across town, Davina stirred in her sleep. _Magic._ Her eyes opened slowly, still filled with sleep. _Someone was practicing magic._ She closed her eyes again, focusing in on the pulse. _Whoever it was, they were powerful. _They, she, must have been the unfamiliar brush of power Davina felt earlier. Whoever it was, they weren't from the coven that betrayed found that strange blue pulse of power in a sea. It was a lone, warm sphere surrounded by the cold swirl of vampires and the random buzzing of humans. She felt Marcel nearby. That made her heartbeat quicken. But wait, he wasn't hurt. In fact, the one being hurt was Rebekah Mikaelson. Davina could feel the pain and surprise radiating off her. Davina's brows furrowed. A witch that was brave enough to go against an Old One? Marcel would never let Davina get within a mile of one, let alone the same room. He kept Davina hidden so they wouldn't hurt her, but she knew they wouldn't. They couldn't. Her power surpassed theirs. So maybe, just this once, she wouldn't tell Marcel about the witch and her usage of magic. After all, Marcel was the one who told Davina that the Originals were evil. He told her they were _dangerous. Merciless. Cruel. _They deserved what they were getting. They deserved death. And she wouldn't stand in the way of someone who felt the same way. How did the saying go again? The enemy of her enemy was her friend.

Thea rolled her eyes. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you planning on doing with Cami?" Thea was trying to not show her surprise. What did the vampire mean they ended up dead? Now that she thought about it, the room was full of vampires, and not one witch or werewolf in sight. Were they being persecuted like the wolves?

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Cami, dear. She's not the one were after."

Thea believed her. She didn't have any reason to lie. She released Rebekah from her paralysis just in time for a dark skinned man, vampire, to approach them. He was angry. "You think you're cute?" He spat at Rebekah. That was Thea's cue to leave.

She moved a few seats down and pulled out her phone, Rebekah's earlier words still swirling around in her head. Maybe Elliot knew something? He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Everything alright?" He panted into the phone like a dog.

"That's what I should be asking you?" She felt herself tense. "Why are you breathing like that?"

"I went for a run..." He wheezed. He sounded like and eighty year old man who had just gone one too many rounds with his wife.

_Oh no._ "And where exactly did you run?"

"...through the bayou."

She laughed, not suprised at all he would go there the first chance he got. "And how'd that go?"

"_How'd that go? T_hat's all you have to say? No concern for my personal safety? I could have gotten eater by an alligator."

"You're taking to me aren't you? I don't think you'd get very good reception in the belly of a gator."

She could practically see him scowl in defeat. "You have a point."

"And I know you can handle yourself, being all wolfy and everything."

"And I'd have you and your sorcery to back me up."

"Witchcraft, you loser. Nobody says sorcery anymore."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Speaking of witchcraft, have you heard anything about the witches around here getting killed? Rebekah Mikaelson told me that they tend to meet nasty ends after using magic."

"No, I haven't heard anyth—_Rebekah Mikaelson_?" He exclaimed. He almost blew her eardrum out. "Where the hell are you? What kind of fundraiser ball has Rebekah Mikaelson on the guest list?"

"This one. I'll tell you later, just see what you can dig up while you're on your _run_." Klaus began to approach her. "I gotta go, Niklaus is coming."

There was a slight intake of breath in his side. "Thea_—_"

"See ya back at the hotel! Love you!" She rushed, and disconnected the call.

"Bored already, _friend_?" He asked, sliding onto the stool next to her. He was extremely graceful, which she should have expect considering he was made for killing. A true predator.

"Niklaus, I'm not sure you have friends." Thea answered, not bothering to look up from her drink. He was so arrogant and narcissistic, a thousand years of getting what you wanted just by being the baddest guy in the room would do that to you, that it almost made her head hurt.

"Nonsense." He smirked. "Camille is my friend."

"And the only question I have is why?" Thea finally looked up, searching his cold blue eyes for some semblance of an answer, for some hint to his master plan. He didn't give anything away though. He had a lot of practice keeping his secrets out of his face. "Why is _she_ your friend?"

The bartender put a glass of brown liquid down in front of him, and as he spoke he sipped at it. "She has a vast amount of knowledge about the way the mind works, she doesn't let herself fall prey to any sort of tricks, her hands are free of all blood," He gestured with his hand like he could continue for eternity, "and she is quite beautiful."

"You like her because she's pure." Thea summed up. "She's not a monster like you." Klaus actually looked surprised to have that shoved in his face so bluntly. Thea felt him studying her over his glass as she spoke. "I can see it in her aura. She hasn't been infected yet with the darkness that hangs over our world."

He sipped. A small triumphant smile played at his lips. "_Our_ world, you say?"

"Whether I like it or not, we're part of the same world, Niklaus Mikaelson, thousand year old immortal, original, vampire-werewolf hybrid."

"I find that little fact to be quite inciting, Thea Fay, little witch with the heart of a lion, and the power of a thunderstorm."

She actually laughed. That was disgustingly... endearing. "You're very poetic, you know. Keep it up. Chicks dig that."

Thea could see the dimples in his cheeks. "I aim to please."

"You have to tell me one thing though." She leaned closer to him. "How'd you know about my name?"

"A powerful witch walks into the party, one who doesn't seem to care about the brewing war between vampires and witches, and you expect me to not be curious about her?" He asked, waving around his glass as he spoke. "I'd be a fool if I didn't ask around." She hadn't realized it when he first said it, but he called her Thea Fay. That was her mothers maiden name, and his explanation didn't explain how he knew it. "And your birthmark helped."

Thea's hand went to touch the side of her neck on instinct. There was a small oblong butterfly birthmark right underneath her jaw, to the left of her throat. It was the mark of the Fay bloodline. "I didn't think there'd be anyone here old enough to recognize it."

"You're lucky I was the one who spotted it, and not him." He turned his head to look back at the man Cami was dancing with. It was the same man who was arguing with Rebekah earlier. "He despises witches, and as the leader of the vampires in this town he has the power to do something with his hatred."

"So that's what your sister meant by witches dying." He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She shot a glance at him. "Why is he the Vampire King anyways?"

"That, my dear Thea, is the golden question." His jaw tightened, and she could tell she touched a nerve.

"Yeah, I mean didn't you and your family build this city?"

"We did." Klaus' face became stony as he got up from his stool. His eyes poured into hers as he stood over her. "And I intend to take it back."

Thea didn't like the sound of that. Afraid he was going to behead the guy or something while he was dancing with Cami, she followed him.

He parked himself next to his sister, both of them leaning against the bar. She hopped up into the stool on the other side of him and followed their line of sight. Both the siblings eyes were glued on Cami and the vampire.

"I know you like her, but why are you stalking Cami?"

"Just watch," Rebekah smirked. "You can do that, can't you?"

Thea stuck her tongue out at the vampire, but did as she was told. The vampire that she and Cami passed earlier in the street, the younger one with the Afro, entered the courtyard and wove through the crowed straight to Cami's vampire, interrupting their intimate dance. He whispered into the other mans ear, and from the way he ran his hand down his face, Thea didn't think it was good news.

"My cue to leave." Rebekah murmured. She slipped away, leaving Thea and Klaus to watch as Cami's vampire sent a scalding look to the capped vampire from earlier. He looks like he wanted to kill him, for real.

Thea wondered if Klaus could look like that.

The glaring vampire said something to Cami, then marched over the the small cluster of his kind by the entrance, grabbing the capped vampire by the throat and shoving him against the wall. Cami looked absolutely horrified as the Afro vampire broke them apart.

Thea was on her feet and at Cami's side before the group of vampires made it up to the balcony. She wound her small hand through Cami's larger one, and squeezed to let her know that Thea was there for her.

The two girls watched as the vampires huddled together. One second Thea was watching that scene, then the next she wasn't. She was outside in the middle of the street, the group of vampires on one side, cowering as the streetlights exploded above. _Magic._ Thea spun around, and there was Katie, marching down the street with such a powerful force behind her that Thea got chills. She was still wearing the same dress from earlier too. Was this why she didn't meet Thea? She was preparing?

Then Thea was back at the fundraiser, and Klaus was at Cami's other side. Since Thea saw that, she knew it could only mean one thing.

Katie was going to die tonight.

"He's got a temper, doesn't he?" Cami's words brought her back to reality. Her eyes were still glued on her vampire. "I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." She looked absolutely disappointed in herself, and wow how Belle wanted to go comfort her, but she couldn't. She had to save Katie.

Instead she hugged Cami. "I'll come visit you at work tomorrow."

Cami nodded and just walked away, her shoulders slouched.

Klaus was smirking evilly. "And it begins..."

"Okay, I get you're an evil genius and everything, but did you have to involve Cami? She didn't need to see that."

"Camille is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

Thea couldn't believe him. He said all that stuff about how great Cami was, yet he was purposely putting her through this. "You're an asshole."

Klaus smirked at her before following the vampire entourage outside. Thea had a sinking feeling as the cool night air hit her face. Blood would be spilled tonight.

She could feel the buzz of Katie's power fill the air. She was marching down the street, just like in Thea's premonition.

_No. _

She chanted in a low voice as she moved towards them. The capped vampire noticed her at the same moment. "Katie, no!" He screamed. He knew her, Thea realized. Actually, he loved her. It was written all over his face, in the way his eyes bulged and his mouth hung open and his voice cracked. And she loved him back, that's why she was going to die for him. That made Thea hesitate. Katie wanted to die for love. She couldn't, wouldn't take that from her.

Thea looked up at Klaus, what for she wasn't sure, but he was obviously too busy enjoying the show to give her what she wanted. Asshole. He probably planned this tragedy too.

Katie threw her hand out, her magic lashing at the lamp closest to her and making it explode like a deadly fire work.

The vampire dropped to the ground, clutching at their ears in pain. Cami's vampire struggled to his feet alone to face her. It was a valiant effort, but she sent him back to the concrete with another light smashing pulse of magic.

Thea moved in to stop the violence without thinking, but Klaus grabbed her "I wouldn't do that, love This is what she wants. You'll just cause more trouble if you do."

Thea felt her eyes start to burn. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Plenty of people don't deserve plenty of things."

Once again the vampire rose, but was quickly sent back down to a chorus of cracking, the sound of his bones breaking. He screamed in pain, but wouldn't give up. As fast as she broke his bones, he healed them, and he rose for a third time. Thea might have liked the vampire, a king rising above to save his people, if he wasn't trying to kill Katie. "You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He snarled. He lunged towards her, but she slammed him with power, sending him wheeling backwards. Somehow, he managed to take a few painfully slow steps towards her. Thea could feel a different magic at play, one giving Marcel the strength to pick himself back up time and time again. Finally, Katie brought the vampire down at her feet. She lifted a wooden stake above him, ready to impale the vampire. Thea knew she would do it too, she could feel it. Had she really misjudged Katie that much? She didn't think the girl was capable of killing. Or maybe that's what love, true love, did. It made you willing to kill. "Die, you son of a bitch," Katie spat.

"No! Katie! _Don't_!" Thierry pleaded, still glued to the ground.

Klaus swooped in and broke her neck without hesitation.

Thea shrieked in surprise, her hand clamping over her mouth to silence the rest of her sobs.

_Oh, Katie._

Thea stood there, back against the concrete, face wet with tears, and watched as the vampire held his dead lover. "_No_. _Katie_. No, no, no, no." He sobbed, cradling her like the precious gift she was. His voice cracked as he spoke.

Klaus caught Cami's vampire's eye, and received a grateful nod from him. He caught Thea's eye next, but she cast her eyes away.

Yes, the two of them lived in the same world, but on two different sides. And with the body in the street, the life that Klaus ended, that was obvious now. She wasn't sure she could ever bring herself to take a life as easily as he did.

One thing she was sure of though, this love story put Romeo and Juliet's to shame.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I worked really hard on this chapter, hence why it took me so long to put it up, so I really hope you enjoy it! Please review and all that good stuff! Let me know what you think! Until next week!

-Kat =(^•.•^)=


	5. Red paint

Aye yo so I updated on time for once! partayy! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, you make my day. I know this chapter is shorter than my last one, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning Thea felt like shit. Her head was pounding, probably because of the potent combination of alcohol and guilt and sleep deprivation. She shoveled another gigantic spoonful of orange sherbet into her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue as she spoke. "...and then he _broke_ her neck. No mercy. No hesitation. Just snap."

"I'm so sorry Thea." Elliot and Thea were sitting at the small table in their hotel room, her small hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly as he spoke. "I'm sorry you had to watch that."

Thea's other hand was holding a spoon, and between them was a giant, nearly empty container of orange sherbet. Elliot bought it to try and make it up to her on his way back from his "run".

"I could have stopped it, but I hesitated and I let Niklaus stop me. I just keep thinking that if I had stepped in...she would have had time to..." She threw the spoon back into the container with a frown. "...I don't know, think it over. Maybe she would have made a different choice."

"She wouldn't have. Thea, look at me." She looked, eyes swimming with grief. "She wouldn't have. She loved him enough to die for him. She would have just done it again, with more power and less mercy."

"I don't know Elliot." She started gnawing on her bottom lip. "Katie didn't feel like a killer."

He looked at her with his heart in his eyes. It was times like this when he remembered why he loved the girl so much. She was just so compassionate and forgiving. She was always there for him. "Love makes people willing to do crazy things, you know that."

She gave him a small smile. "I know."

"Like the time you put all that hair removal cream in Jackie's conditioner for trying to make a move on Cam. Or when you _accidentally_ left that giant spider in Vivie's bathroom. Or when you—"

"Alright! Alright... I get it. I used to be a little crazy."

"_Used to?_"

She pursed her lips.

"I'm going to go pick up some breakfast." He shoved his stool back and stood up. "You want the usual?"

"Please," She watched him over her shoulder as he pulled his favorite blue hoodie over his head. It was a weird combination with his basketball shorts and flip flops, and worn from the years of usage.

"I'll be back in 20." The door clicked behind him.

Thea decided to hop in the shower while she waited for her food. Inside, she ran over the night before again and again and again in her head as the water poured over her skin. She had seen people hurt before, seen them tortured, she had even seen dead bodies, with their glazed eyes and blank stares, but she had never seen anyone actually _being_ killed. It was oddly haunting, the way Katie's body fell like lead to the ground, and then she was gone. Dead. It was strange to her, how someone could be there one second, and the next they could be gone. It scared her how fragile people were, how fragile her friends were. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Elliot.

Thea tried to shake the dark thoughts as climbed out of the shower. She really wished she wasn't alone right now. As she wrapped the towel around herself, she heard movement back in the room. Thea threw the door open, thinking Elliot was back. Did he forget something? She immediately her decision however, because standing in the middle of her room was Niklaus Mikaelson, clad in black like the grim reaper he was. She should have known it wasn't Elliot. It had only been seven minutes since he left.

She paused to look at him suspiciously. "How'd you find me?"

"That's a nice look," Klaus completely ignored her question, eyes traveling down her body.

"Thanks," Thea rolled her eyes. _Perv_. She moved past him and sat down on the bed, grabbing the brush from the nightstand and running through her tangled hair. Klaus was still standing over by her dresser, looking at the pictures of her and her family and friends that she had lined up.

One picture drew his attention, and he picked it up gently, jaw working. Why was he upset? Belle wondered. He flipped it around so she could see the scene in the frame. "Who is this?"

"That's my older sister, Hayley." It was a picture of the two girls when Thea was ten and Hayley was eleven. They were at a circus, skinny arms thrown around each other, faces plastered with wide grins. Hayley's face was painted like an elephant, and Thea's like a butterfly. Hayley was taller than Thea, and healthier looking too. Thea's skin had a grey tint to it, and she had an oxygen tank in a bag on her back, the tube was wrapped around her face and the little nubs in her nose. It was the first time in almost eight months that Belle was well enough to go outside. She rested up for months, took all her medicine, and let her moms witch friends perform their spells on her, all so she could go out with her sister for 11th birthday.

"You were sick." He didn't say it like a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah, I was always sick as a kid. I was born with too much magic and it, uh," She sighed. It was just so hard for her to talk about. She couldn't even count the times her magic caused her heart to stop on both hands. "it tore me up from the inside out." She hesitated, then held her wrists out to him. They were covered with thin, jagged scars. "See, I have these all over my body."

Klaus looked at the witch. She was hunched over on the bed, one leg hanging off the side, the other one underneath her butt so that the towel was riding up dangerously far. Her face was free of makeup, which only highlighted the pure vitality she had about her. Her fair skin still had droplets of water on it, and her still wet chestnut brown hair was gathered to one side and draped on her shoulder. She was looking at him with her eyes the color of clear blue skies, imploring him to touch the ridges on the underside of her arms. Thea didn't seem to care that she was only wearing a towel. Most people would have squirmed away from him, not wanted him to touch them, but she didn't.

She was so _strange_. Thea spoke to him like he was a friend she had know for years, completely comfortable with being around him, no touch of awkwardness or hesitation, and it wasn't just with him. It was the same with Cami, and with all the people she spoke to last night. She even cried when he killed Katie.

He sat down next to her on the bed and held her wrist so gently. He was almost worried she would break if he held too hard. He ran a finger across her scars, unknowingly sending chills down her spine. "Your magic hurt you?"

Thea gave him a small nod and bit her lip. "It was just too much for my body to take as a child, and it made me sick. I've learned to control it now though, so I don't loose control very often." She hadn't had an incident in over two years. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Niklaus gingery touched her scars. "You know, you never answered my question."

"Actually," Klaus smirked. "I want you to do something for me."

"And what exactly would that be?" She got up and grabbed some clothes from a drawer. Back into the bathroom she went, leaving the door open so she could hear him talk.

"I have some witch business that needs attending to," He said as Belle pulled on her panties and favorite pair of old jeans. She hooked her bra and pulled the straps up, then realized she forgot a shirt. Dammit.

Klaus shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips, as she waltzed back into the room without a second thought. She didn't seem to care that he was there at all. The smirk faded slightly when he saw the scars on her back when she bent over. Thea pulled a pink t-shirt over her head and turned back to him. She crossed her arms as she spoke. "What kind of witch business?"

Klaus was surprised she was even considering helping him. "Well, there's a witch—"

"—I figured that." Thea interjected, just because she knew it would annoy him. He was a control freak, she could tell.

Klaus shot her a warning look. "As I was saying, there's a witch causing me problems. She's powerful, but young and naive." Thea knew he expected her, having a similar experience, to be able to relate to the other witch. "She's letting herself be manipulated by the vampire you saw fight with Katie last night, Marcel. I want to save her, before she does something she will regret that is."

Thea rolled it over in her head. She didn't have any problem helping, she loved helping, but she wasn't sure her version of helping and his version of helping where the same. "And how are going to go about this witch rescue mission?"

"I'm going to have a very important..." He paused, searching for the right words to explain his plan. "..._discussion_ with her, and I want your help. Having another witch there might calm her and convince her to trust me."

"Okay." Thea nodded.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, surprised she actually said yes. "Okay?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. "I'm assuming that asking her coven isn't an option with the whole vampire-witch war thing going on, and I know what it's like to be manipulated and kept because of my abilities. I'll help."

"Exellent," He smirked at her evilly, and Belle pursed her lips.

"But there's one condition." She added quickly. She didn't like the look he had. "No killing. If we're going to help her, she needs to be alive for that to happen." She could tell he was mulling it over. "Seriously, Klaus. I mean it. She stays alive." He still hesitated. "_Klaus_."

He waved his hand around, dismissing her concern. "You have my word."

"I still don't believe you," Belle shook her head, then mumbled. "but then again does anyone?"

The door beeped then. Elliot was back. He stalled as he looked inside, looking between Thea and Klaus with his eyebrows drawn together. "Who is—"

Klaus straightened himself. "Niklaus Mikaelson, and you?"

"Thea, what's Niklaus Mikaelson doing in our hotel room?" He threw the food down on the table in annoyance.

"That's sort of a long story." She laughed nervously.

"_Thea_."

"Elliot he—"

"Didn't you say that guy killed someone in front of you last night?" He advanced on Klaus threateningly. "What? You here to finish the job?"

"He just needs my help."

"The only help he needs is mental. I've heard the stories about him."

"Don't believe everything people tell you, wolf." The way he said it made Thea think it was a threat, and Elliot took it that way. He growled at the Original. Elliot saw klaus tense, then the next thing he knew he was being held against the wall, Nikllaus' hand pressed against his throat, choking him. "You better hold your tongue, wolf. I am an Original. I could snap your neck without a second thought."

"Niklaus, stop!" Thea yelled. She tried to yank Klaus' hand from around his neck, but he wouldn't budge. "Niklaus let him go!" She kept yanking as Elliot choked. "_Klaus, please_! You're killing him!"

Klaus' face shook with rage as he choked the wolf. How dare he? _How dare he?_ This common wolf thought he had the right to insult an Original? He thought he had the right to insult _him_?

"Klaus, let go!" Thea screamed. It was like he was deaf, consumed by his rage. Elliot stopped struggling, and her heart stopped with him. Oh god no. That was it. Thea shoved her magic at Klaus with all she had, not caring what happened to him. She sent him sprawling backwards, slamming him against, and into the opposite wall. Elliot dropped, and when he hit the ground his eyes flew open and around the room wildly as he tried to figure out why Klaus had let go.

Thea dropped to her knees next to him, cradling his head in her lap in relief as he gasped. He was alive. "It's okay, Elliot. Elliot, you're okay. I promise."

Klaus struggled to his feet, glaring at the witch and her wolf. Thea glared back at him, her eyes wet with tears. It was half fear for her friends life, half anger at Klaus for what he did. She held her open hand out to Klaus menacingly, an invisible force covering it. "No, you stay down!" She closed her fingers into a fist, and unimaginable pain shot through his body as his bones snapped all at once. He let out a strangled scream as her magic forced him back to the ground. She was more powerful than he thought.

Elliot tried to smile at Thea, patting the hand that she had gripped in his shirt. She was so afraid, so terrified that she had lost him that she couldn't even think.

Klaus, pushing through his pain, managed to prop himself up on all fours. He watched Thea as she held the blonde wolf, her body shaking in shock and fear. She was crying, sobbing, her tears falling and temporarily staining his shirt in slaty drops. There was no way she was going to help him now.

"Get out." Thea commanded, not looking up from the injured Elliot. Her voice was filled with something darker than anger. It was rage, pure rage, and it was all for him. It filled the room with boiling pressure that made it feel like it was on fire. It rubbed against his skin, burning him without mercy. It was in his veins, boiling his blood. "Get out right now or I'll rip you apart."

"I would love to." Klaus snapped, teeth gritting as she increased her magical presence. He couldn't believe this was the same girl who had cried when he killed Katie. It was almost as if she was possessed by some sort of—demon. "If you hadn't broken all my bones maybe I could."

The door slammed open, and Klaus was thrown out of the room by her power without a second thought. There was an invisible string tied to him, and he was right through the door by it.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot." Thea sobbed. She held the back of her shaky hand against her mouth. This was all her fault. She had trusted that monster. She was so stupid. "I'm so sorry he hurt you."

Elliot couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. His throat was crushed. He looked at her, trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that he wasn't mad. She sniffled as she placed her fingers gently on his neck, sending small pulses of her magic through herself to him. Slowly, he could feel himself regain the ability to breath.

"Thanks," He rasped, sitting up slowly. It was so humid. Thea threw herself at him, rocking him backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would do that. I thought that he—" She erupted into another crying fit. "Oh, Elliot. I can't believe he would do something like that. I'm so stupid."

"It's okay, Thea. You didn't know." He assured, rubbing her head. She had freaked out when she thought Klaus had killed him. He could feel her power shift to a darker center. It was almost like she wasn't even her anymore. "It's not your fault."

He knew it was her power that was suffocating him with heat. He had only seen her like this a few times, and each time it was one of the most horrible things he had ever seen. It was hard to get Thea to lose control, but once she did it was almost impossible to stop her. Her chest was heaving, and he frowned. She was too close, too close to loosing it. Elliot held her closer, pulling her head to his chest. "It's okay, Thea." He repeated that over and over again, softly and with as much assurance as possible. Eventually she was calm enough to speak.

"I didn't think he would hurt you," She whispered into his chest.

He spoke into her hair. "I know."

"I thought he was a decent person."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

So Elliot sat there with her on the ground, holding her to him until her breathing slowed and her eyes dropped in sleep. She was leaning against him, her back against her chest, head in the crook of his arm. He himself was almost asleep when he felt something wet and warm seeping through his pants. He shifted, and as he did a smudge of red streaked across their carpet.

_Blood. _

Elliot cursed softly, afraid to wake Thea. He gingerly reached across her for her left arm, turning it over in his hands. Written in red across her arm was the story of what had happened just an hour before. There were cuts, fresh cuts, painted across her arm. Her magic was hurting her again.

Yanking his phone from his pocket, Elliot knew what he had to do to keep her safe.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please review and all that jazz. Thanks!


End file.
